User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve and the C.R.I.T.T.E.R.S! Part 4!
(FINALLY! I am for sure not THAT ready anyway but rlly, i did it anyway for now, since i continue with Part 4, right and after Part 4, Part 5 is the finale! I wish there was 6 parts tho, but sadly we have this little time, let's start!) *Steve, Robin, Ricky, Charlie, and Sam are all five walking lost in the woods* Steve: So... Yeah right, if we don't have a car, OR a map in general, right how is we able to find Herobrine? Sam: Hm... AHA! Signs? *Points at them forward, there is signs forward for sure that shows the way!* Robin: Samuel... You are a GENIUS! *Holds Sam and spins him around then puts him gentle down* Sam: :O Am i? Ricky: Hey! I thought i was a genius! Robin: Right men, and Steve! So since we got signs showing the way, we shall follow them, ok uh... Let's see, to enter Herobrine's place, we should go to "Beautiful Gardens" which is at the right, and "Dark Swamps" is at the left so... He seem to be from Beautiful Gardens! *Other four agrees with Robin and nods now* Robin: All right men, let's go! *They follow Robin, but they unfortunately fails to notice that the wind changes directions with the signs, so they entered Dark Swamps* Charlie: Um, guys.... Doesn't this looks MORE like a dark swamp then a beautiful garden? Robin: PFFFT! Don't be silly, Charlie! Signs are always right! Steve: So are they uh?... *Shrugs* I guess we learn new stuff every day, uh huh, that's new stuff! Ricky: Well, according to me... The wind probably messed up the signs...... All Five: AW NUTS! *Facepalms* *Out of the water, an alligator emerges and opens it's jaw towards them* All: ALLIGATOR! D: AAAAH! *Runs back to the signs* Alligator: :/... *Shrugs* Guess they have a bad morning? *Goes back to the water then!* *The five of them pants when back to the signs* Sam: Gee, close call, guys! Charlie: See? I tried to tell ya, Robin! Robin: I... Sigh right i guess i was wrong, i will enter the left side, hm, who else votes for left side? *Steve, Ricky, Charlie, and Sam all raises their hands, Robin decides to raise his own as well* Fine, we will for sure! *They go to "Beautiful Gardens," and we can see Herobrine's castle on top, meaning they is most likely close!* *Inside the castle* Creeper: Sss Sss ZSZS! Zee Zeend! Jesse: -_- Sigh, so i believe that counts as "The End" right? Creeper: Hm-Hm! *Nods!* *Herobrine QUICKLY enters the room as he slams the door open, aware Creeper already ended his boring story* Herobrine: WHAT THE HECK!?! Did you just finish your god darn story!? *Creeper nods once again, then Herobrine picks up Creeper tho then* You imbecile! *Slaps Creeper's face* You was MEANT to keep going on and on, hm... Well, looks like my turn, let's make a cake! Jesse: *Gasps* Gee, Herobrine, i didn't knew ya was nice DEEP DOWN! Herobrine: >:( I didn't mean it that way, >:D You ARE the cake! MUAHAHAHAH! Jesse: *Gasps again, this time, MORE shocked!* :O >_< NOOOOOOOO! *They is then tying up Jesse on a conveyor* Jesse: What... What will ya do now? Herobrine: MAKE A CAKE! >:) *Points at Jesse* You! Heh Heh Heh!... Jesse: *Looks slowly forward, notices the oven/furnace in front of him* AAAAAAH! Herobrine: Pull the level, Zombie! Zombie: Ok boss! *Zombie pulls a lever, however, an anvil falls on Herobrine's head, causing him to grow a lump on the head and he starts to growl* Herobrine: NOT THAT LEVER, >:/ YOU IDIOT! Zombie: Whoops! *Stares at the viewers* <:) Wrong lever eh? *Shrugs* Heh! Heh!... Skeleton: Let the EXPERT lady do it! *She presses the RIGHT lever this time then, and the conveyor moves slowly as Jesse panics* Jesse: GAH! OMG! God no! Herobrine: Your birthday... IS MINE! Z:D And also, how about a cherry on top? *Creeper comes with a cherry and puts it on Jesse's head as he moves slowly* *Herobrine thumbs up* Herobrine: ;) Excellent! *Steve looks slowly inside the castle, and to his shock, he sees that Jesse is about to die if they won't do anything* Steve: *Gasps* :O *To The Critters* They tied Jesse up! And he is about to turn into a CAKE! All Four: A CAKE!?!? Steve: That is right, so what are we gonna do!?! Ricky: Um... AHA! *Light bulb* Ahem! *Takes light bulb, later puts on again* Let's do my plan! *The door knocks, Herobrine heard that* Herobrine: Huh? *Stares at door* The door have a visitor? I haven't much more visitors but i am very, VERY, curious about visitors! So... Ok dudes, let's check visitors, hm... *Opens door* Check? Visitors with checks? *Sam and Charlie dressed up as cookie selling scouts* Sam: Hello there, sir. We sell cookies! Charlie: Want some? Herobrine: Hm, let's see... *Thinks about that, then meanwhile, Robin and Ricky sneaks behind Zombie and Skeleton, and they manage to hit The Two Monsters in their heads* Zombie and Skeleton: OOF! *Faints, Robin and Ricky high fives* Jesse: Huh? *Sees Steve suddenly coming towards* HUH!?! Steve! :D Ya came, came to... *Steve quickly covers Jesse's mouth* Steve: SHHH! *Points at Herobrine* Herobrine can hear ya... *Creeper is behind Steve, and growls* Steve: O_O Or Creeper, uh cool eh? Huh... Creeper: SSSSS! Steve: OH NO YA DON'T! *Kicks Creeper* *Creeper explodes as he flied to Zombie and Skeleton* Herobrine: WHAT THE!?! I don't hear Creeper messing up the cake, uh i don't? HUH!?! *Spots Steve* Steve!?! *Sees at Sam and Charlie* Sam: NOW! *Charlie attacks Herobrine, and uses his claws on him* Herobrine: >_< OW! AH! GET OFF ME! *Struggles so dumb enough, he is dumb!* *Sam quickly runs to Jesse and he takes a bite of the ropes, and manages to free Jesse JUST in time* Steve: PHEW! *He leans on the lever that started the conveyor in the first place, and manages to JUST in time stop the machine, Jesse was CLOSE to enter btw!* Ooops! Hey! I did it? Jesse: Yes you did, but who are the animals? Steve: I explain later, first i have to save you, and the animals helps! Robin: I will introduce myself and my mates later, come on, fellas! Jesse: Right! *As the rest of the good guys runs to the exit, Charlie is the last who does, as he kicks on Herobrine's face one last time, then is jumping after his friends, he is jumping pretty idk, pretty quick i bet, pretty nice being cat eh?* Herobrine: OOF! >:( HEY! Get back here! *Herobrine chases them, he is very fast!* Ricky: *Looks behind himself* Uh Oh! Guys! He is chasing us! Robin: Then we need to do one thing, come on guys! *Later, they enters the swamp, and as Herobrine enters after them, they is NOT there* Herobrine: HUH!?! Hey! Where did ya losers go? *They is at the top of the trees, they shushes each other, as Herobrine have no single idea where they went, then the alligator emerges once again, and now... And now Herobrine fails to notice Sam leaning down with beef in his hand, he puts the beef inside Herobrine's pants and quickly climbs back up to the others, the alligator spots the beef* Alligator: YUM! *Licks his mouth* Fresh beef! *He puts on a bib around his neck and puts salt on Herobrine's head* Herobrine: Huh? *His hand checks if it is snowing or not* Is it snowing? *He notices The Alligator, The Alligator then puts a knife and a fork and licks his mouth one more time* Herobrine: *Probably looks at the viewers* O_O UH OH! AAAAH! *Alligator chases Herobrine, The Heroes laughs up there!* *Later, Herobrine is stuck in a dead end, and The Alligator comes closer* Alligator: Ah, meat! Eheheheheeh! *Opens jaw as Herobrine screams of fear, BUT fortunately for Herobrine, The Alligator only removed the beef from his pants, so Herobrine stares confused* Herobrine: O_O So... *Shrugs* Ah welp, now where was i?... Oh yes, find the varmints!... Huh? *Spots sign in front of him* What is this? *Reads it* "Destruction Site" Huh? *For real looks at camera one more time* O_O Uh Oh! Gulp!... *A building falls on Herobrine* AAAAAAAH! *Screen quickly turns black immediately as we hear a SPLAT sound!* *End of Part 4!* Category:Blog posts